Stains
by HannahRachel05
Summary: Leia and Han make some mistakes while preparing surprises for their anniversary. A fic for one of OtterAndTerrier's past Scoundress Saturdays! Based on the prompt, "You did what!"


**A.N. Hi everyone! This is a little fic I wrote back in October for one of OtterAndTerrier's Scoundress Saturdays. I just remembered to post it here to share it with all of you! It is based on the prompt, "You did what?!" Reviews are always appreciated. Enjoy!**

* * *

Leia paced in circles by the Falcon's dejarik table, her eyes obsessively darting back to the dark, purple spot on the upholstery.

"He won't be able to see it," she muttered to herself. "It's tiny, right? You couldn't see a stain on this filthy hunk-of-junk if you squinted."

Everything had been going perfectly, Leia's anniversary idea executed with the same precision she had planned it with. The dinner plates were set, candles flickering in the low light, and the hyperdrive functioning properly to whisk her and Han into space for a little escape. But all it took was her elbow and an open bottle of Corellian wine to stain the perfect evening. And the upholstery on Han's seats.

Leia buried her face in her hands and let out an exasperated sigh. "Oh, what am I thinking? Of course he's going to notice! He'll pick it out as if it were a scrape on his own child's knee!"

"Leia, is that you?" Han called from the entrance ramp.

Without a second thought, Leia ran over to the seat and plopped down on top of the stain. "Mhmm, I'm in here."

Han's footsteps echoed against the hard metal of the Falcon's floor until he crept around the corner. He had a somewhat nervous expression on his face, but it dissipated the second he saw everything Leia prepared.

"Happy Anniversary, Han!" Leia said, giving Han a smile she hoped would cover up her nerves.

Han's face broke into a huge grin. He ran his hand through his messy hair, his other hand holding on tight to something folded against his chest.

"Leia, this is beautiful. Just like you, of course." He added a wink in her direction, causing Leia to blush. Han leaned over the table to give Leia a quick kiss, and Leia took great caution not to raise too far off the seat.

Their faces separated and Han's expression fell again. "Sweetheart, I gotta tell you something, and I feel so bad about it."

"What is it?"

"You know how that blue dress you really love ripped? The one with the little pearls on the straps?"

Recognition passed over Leia's features. "Wow, I forgot about that one. It's been ripped for ages now. What about it?"

"Well, I wanted to fix it as an anniversary gift. You know, sew it back up. And I did! It came out looking wonderful–"

"Oh, Han!"

"Don't get too excited," Han said grimly. "I was helping Luke with his X-wing before I came over here, and I grabbed the dress with oil on my hands."

Leia's eyebrows shot up. "You did what?!"

"I'm sorry, Sweetheart, I just completely forgot about washing them! I was so stupid. I don't know if we'll be able to get the stains out."

Han eyed Leia tensely as she took it all in. He braced himself for the shouting, the "how-many-times-have-I-told-you-ing." What came next was new, something Han did not expect. Leia started laughing. It started small like tiny hiccups, until it erupted into full, stomach spasm laughter.

"Um, Leia? Did I…miss something?"

Leia exhaled and wiped a couple tears from her eyes. "Han, it's fine. We're even. Just look." She stood up and gestured at the large stain below her. "I spilt some wine as I was getting this ready."

"You did what?!" Han shouted, his eyes widening.

Leia quickly became serious, worried the situation wasn't as funny as she thought it was. "Han, I'm sorry, it was an accident, I was turned around and…"

Han held his hand over his mouth, his body shaking up and down as he tried to suppress laughter. He turned to look at Leia with a mischievous glint in his eye.

Leia squinted at him and playfully slapped his shoulder. "Ohhhh, you scoundrel. You don't care!"

Han removed his hand from his mouth and pulled Leia into his side. "Leia, this ship has accumulated more stains than I can fathom over the years. I'm actually happy you've made your mark now. The kid already made his after he hit his head on the nightstand in my cabin and bled on the pillowcase."

"Ha! How did Luke manage to do that?"

"Just fell out of bed while he was sleeping."

"Not surprised. Well, I'm glad I made my mark. It's like I'm a little piece of the Falcon's history now."

"You've been a part of its history from the first time you ran up the ramp," Han rumbled into her ear.

Leia smiled and kissed Han's shoulder, taking in the scent of his jacket. "Happy Anniversary, Scoundrel."

Han responded with a kiss into her hair, his fingers playing with the twists and turns of her braids. "Happy Anniversary, Sweetheart."


End file.
